Ayala Wolff
"The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living." – Marcus Tullius Cicero Ayala Li Wolff ('''born '''Lilia Samael) is the daughter of Aleksandr Volkov and his mistress Inès Agnelli, and is the twin sister to Camilla, and has several siblings. She is the mother to Aretas, Bernadette, Sloane, and Knox. Her oldest child Aretas is with her former lover and her youngest three are with her husband Elijah Jordan. Backstory Storyline Ayala Wolff/storyline Personality Appearance Tattoos * Ayala whole back is a dragon the extends on her right thigh and her right shoulder. * On her left thigh she has a portrait of her version of the widow in the triple goddesses pantheon, the tattoo also has a banner that says "Khera" which means widower. * On his left inner arm she has a realistic black cat tattoo. This was in honor of her cat Alice whom her sister killed. Skills and Abilities Abilities * Intangibility: Ayala is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in her way, exact means how this is done vary between slipping partially into other dimensions, being able to make their own particles move between other particles, being non-physical being of energy, vibrating their molecules into a new quantum frequency, etc. Regardless the she is able to ignore most attacks, physical dangers and gravity. * Imperceptibility: Ayala is totally imperceptible, and as such can in no way be detected or communicated with by external forces, whether physical, mental, spiritual, technological, etc. She can't be touched or perceived, by smell, touch, vision, hearing, etc and give off no heat, auras or energy, leave any evidence of their presence, yet the space they occupy has no lack of it. To all senses, she does not exist. * Combat Perception: Ayala can instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting, allowing them to anticipate the moves of the opponent. Once they understand their enemies' strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness, and take them down with little effort. * Flowmotion: Ayala has the ability to move around fluidly both in and out of combat. This allows her to perform feats such as kicking off almost any surface, air dash, swinging around lampposts, grinding along rails, and battling enemies with speed and style. Basically using her environment to her own advantage. This due to breathing in large amounts of nitrogen creating air bubbles inbetween her joints which cause her extreme pain. * Master Martial Artist: Ayala is one of the best fighters in the world, extremely skilled in the field of martial arts, having mastered arts such as karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling, multiple styles of kung fu, and the many fighting styles of Brazilian martial arts. * Master Acrobat: Ayala is highly skilled in incorporating gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents. * Expert Marksman: Ayala is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting. * Expert Hacker: Ayala can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. * Expert Swordsmanship: Ayala is skilled enough in wielding swords to defeat her enemis easily enough by from be forced to work with. Skills * Path of the White Lotus: Ayala was taught by the legendary master Bak Mei the Path of the White Lotus and was chosen as his successor and heir to his legendary style. ** [[Five Point Palm of Death|'Five Point Palm of Death']]: She hits you with her fingertips at 5 different pressure points on your body, and then lets you walk away. But once you've taken five steps your heart explodes inside your body and you fall to the floor, dead. ** Mantra of the Eighteen Lotus Flower: This allows her to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. ** Armament of the Great Warrior: This allows her to use her spirit to create, in essence, an invisible armor around themselves. This Conqueror's Spirit allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Significant physical force can still overcome this defense ** Command of the Conqueror: This allows the her to exert her willpower over others. Similar to mind control but to a much greater extent. ** Eightfold Path of the Enlightenment: Ayala embodies Eightfold Path of the Enlightenment, this one also her to be able to use the following techniques causing her skin to turn dark brown and her tattoos inked by Bak Mei are showing where are gold and white. ** Left Hand of the Beasts: Ayala possess the Lord of Beasts on her left hand which was inspired by Vishnu brother Asura, which controls Dark Energy, and Dark Arts. *** Dark Energy Manipulation: She can create, shape and manipulate dark energy, usually drawn from inter-dimensional or other similar sources. It can be channeled to a variety of effects as an absence of light, a solid, gaseous and/or liquid substance that can be shaped/manifested in various ways. Unlike Darkness Manipulation, which draws from the similar source, dark energy focuses on direct, destructive and violently outwards directed aspect of the spectrum. ** Right Hand of the Saints: Ayala possess the Lady of Saints on her right hand which was inspired by Vishnu sister Indria, which controls Light Energy, and Light Arts. *** Light Energy Manipulation: She can create, shape and manipulate energy, one of the basic quantitative properties describing a physical system or object's state. It can be transformed (converted) among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. ** Cursed Eye of a Thousand Souls: Ayala can sense and read the souls of others, whether free (ie. dead, astral projection, etc) or in body. By reading souls, they can see/feel the being's characteristics, personality, feelings, memories, whether they even have a soul, damage others' souls have endured, and whether or not another entity is possessing or influencing the person on a spiritual level. ** Sword of the God of Thunder: When Ayala synchronization rate exceeds 100%, she is able to transmute her entire left arm into a large broadsword with a cross emblazoned on the faces of the blade. In doing so, her left shoulder is capped with a cross-shaped emblem, and her cowl usually forms a cloak to cover the missing arm. Once invoked, the blade can exorcise evil from any vessel it strikes. ** The Virgin Blade: The Virgin Blade manifest's itself through the blood red gem's on her feet, The weapon create's what is known as Thorns, or sonicbooms can only be created by breaking the sound barrier. Hyperventilated person will have an ease for they can collect more nitrogen in the air than normal humans. The nitrogen is then transformed into bubble cushions in the indentions between the spinal column giving the rider greater mobility and flexibility. With these abilities, a rider will now be able to create Thorns via continuous-twirling motion, making a pressurized vortex, and fire them as a barrage in high speed in all directions, thus proving it to be defensive, using the gem's that create whips that are shaped like a whip, chain, or long fork. On the contrary, the rider's stamina is of jeopardy for it also creates recoil damage on the body due to the pressure straining the spine. She created this ability as this is tradition with each new possessor. Possessions * Vehicles: Ayala owns Honda CB350 motorcycle and two cars, one a 1955 Jaguar XK140 and 1967 Aston Martin DB6. * Ayala's Cigarette Case: Her aunt gave Ayala an old golden cigarette case for her sixteenth birthday, the first present she ever received from someone beyond her sister for her birthday as she usually keeps it a secret. * Latro: Latro is the sword Ayala used while being apart of DAS, Latro was forged by Cillian Doran and made especially for her. It's color theme is black and red, with a black widow carved on the top a symbol of her being apart of DAS. * Komainu: The official last sword forge from the legendary Hattori family, especially by the families current head Hattori Hanzo XIII, the sword has a three themed color palette: black, yellow, and white. It is long and gracious, like the owner. It has a carved Japanese lion on the top, a symbol of bravery. It has a black scabbard. * DAS swords: Ayala took her revenge against her former comrades she took there swords away from them because as she states "For when they go to hell, no weapon can help them only themselves and even then they'll use there bare hands to kill each other before the Devil intervenes." She took Ran'ya Oshiro, Patrick Doran, Cillian Doran, and her own sword that Cillian took. But did not take Alexis Durand or Verity Grave. * Thackery: Is a black rabbit stuffed animal with a red waist coat with white heart decorations, it matches with her sister's stuffed rabbit Nivens which was made for them by there father as a way of reaching out to his daughters. This is the one this that Ayala keeped from her childhood after being given it by her sister. Relationships Ayala Wolff/relationships Etymology * Ayala means "doe, female deer" in Hebrew. * Li means "to me" in Hebrew. * Wolff is a variant of Wolf which is from Middle High German or Middle English wolf meaning "wolf", or else from a Germanic given name beginning with this element. * Lilia is the Spanish, Italian, and Russian form of Lily is from the name of the flower, a symbol of purity. The word is ultimately derived from Latin lilium. * Samael means "severity of God" in Hebrew. This is the name of an archangel in Jewish tradition, described as a destructive angel of death. Gallery Fd7a79feb0e3194db12eaf2860513d81.jpg Trivia * She is of Swedish and Russian descent. * She is Jewish. * Ayala started smoking at age eight, she likes rolling her own cigarettes and she occasionally smokes cigars. * Ayala according to her therapist has an complex diagnoses of bipolar disorder and PTSD and shows signs of nomadic antisocial personality disorder. ** In order to deal with her mental health as a teenager she started doing drugs such as pills. ** Early in her childhood, she was diagnosed with OCD, ADD, general anxiety disorder, and possibly bipolar disorder. ** To help her she takes olanzapine and fluoxetine and also smoke marijuana. * Ayala also has eidetic memory. * She is bisexual. * She doesn't wear bra's due to having very little breasts. * She is also a beautiful singer and is actually a good dancer. * She owns several pets she has named Artemisia (a Aphrodite Giant), Leonidas (a domestic tabby), Gizmo (a Nephrurus amyae), Solaris (a common leopard gecko), PrimaDonna (a ocelot gecko), and DaVinci (a bambino cat). * Ayala loves old horror movies and has an obsession with Twin Peaks. * She doesn't know how to swim. * She is a huge fan of wrestling. * Her hobby is glassblowing. * Elijah calls her the Red Queen in reference to the Alice in Wonderland character whereas he calls her twin the White Queen. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Humans Category:Keres Category:Deadly Assassination Squad Category:House of Samael